1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to systems and methods for placing products or services and for facilitating purchase thereof. More specifically, the present invention concerns a system and method for placing products or services within interactive television, radio programming, downloadable or streamable video media, or other programming, and for facilitating viewers' purchases of such placed products or services.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides a system and method for placing products or services within streaming media, media files made available for download from an online source, interactive television or radio programming or other programming, and for facilitating viewers' purchases thereof. More specifically, the present invention provides a number of advantageous features not found in the prior art, including allowing viewers to purchase products or services presented in media; providing a virtual catalog entry showing such options as different colors, styles, or sizes, as may be appropriate given the nature of the product; identifying local or regional sources or providers of viewer-selected products or services; indicating availability and estimated delivery times for selected products or services; and allowing for a greater variety of products and services to be placed.
In return for placement of its product or service, a manufacturer or other provider pays a fee to a source of the program in which the placement occurs. This fee may be fixed or variable, and may be based on the number of showings of the program or of the product or service within the program; on the number of product or service selections by viewers; on a percentage of monetary sales amounts; or on the number of actual sales.